Bite Me
by Nanyy
Summary: 5 anos haviam se passado. Ela estava arrependida de sua escolha, queria voltar, voltar para Zero! E voltou... Mas ele estava casado. Afinal, ele não poderia passar a vida inteira esperando por Yuuki.
1. A volta

E lá ela estava, de frente para a casa _dele._ Como pode ser burra de ir embora, ela deveria estar ali com _ele._ Ficou hesitante, mas logo se pôs a andar em direção a porta da nova casa de Kiryuu Zero, parou ao lembrar esse nome. O nome da pessoa que ela realmente amava, mas que trocou por Kaname, e se arrependera. Será que Zero continuava o mesmo? Será que a odiava? Que ainda queria matá-la? Estremeceu com tal pensamento.

– Yuuki-sama? - Aidou chamou, a incentivando a prosseguir, Kaname sabia da decisão de Yuuki, e com muito sofrimento a aceitou, e mandou Aidou junto a ela para que ela ficasse segura, por mais que o mesmo achasse isso absurdo, Kaname tinha certeza de que Aidou não desacataria uma ordem sua, era de extrema confiança. Suspirou e continuou andando, tocou a campanhia. Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu coração inquieto, mas ela parou de respirar quando a porta foi aberta. Uma linda mulher que aparentava estar em seus 20 anos abrira a porta, tinha curtos cabelos negros e belos olhos azuis. Yuuki piscou aturdida, o que essa mulher fazia ali? Estava bem vestida demais para uma empregada, Zero tinha uma namorada?

– Sim? - a mesma falou desconfiada.

– Bem... eu acho que deve ser a casa errada... - Yuuki murmurou sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

– Quem procuram? - Perguntou ainda desconfiada, dessa vez Aidou se pronunciou.

– Kiryuu Zero. - ele falou sorrindo

– Estão na casa certa. - falou abrindo mais a porta- Entrem. - falou, Yuuki não moveu um musculo.

– Yuuki-sama? - Aidou chamou, a mulher se surpreendeu.

– Yuuki? Kuran Yuuki? - dessa vez quem se surpreendeu fora Yuuki, como ela sabia seu nome?

– Sim. - respondeu, a mulher deixou o semblante desconfiado e abriu a porta, jogando a espada que estava em sua mão (oculta atrás da porta) no canto, Aidou se surpreendeu.

– Podem entrar. - falou, ambos entraram e ela fechou a porta - Bem.. Zero deve chegar daqui a pouco. - falou, apesar de estar agindo naturalmente, estava extremamente desconfortavel.

– O que pretendia com aquilo? - Aidou falou apontando a espada, a mulher sorriu.

– Bem, quando vampiros aparecem na casa de caçadores, é normal de se desconfiar - falou sem graça - Ainda mais quando estão procurando pelo seu marido. - falou dando uma risada sutil. Yuuki estremeceu, Zero? CASADO? Sem perceber, seus olhos foram para a aliança na mão esquerda da moça.

– Marido... - murmurou sem perceber.

– Sim, perdão por não me apresentar, Kiryuu Yuna. - falou, sorrindo.

– É, eu também não me apresentei, Hanabusa Aidou. - Aindou falou sorrindo, tentando fazer Yuuki agir batendo levemente em seu ombro.

– Aceitam um chá? Ou um café enquanto esperam? - perguntou andando pela sala em direção a cozinha.

– Chá. - Aidou falou, ela foi para a cozinha murmurando um "fiquem a vontade". Eles se sentaram no sofá, Aindou reparava que a casa era ampla e bonita, com certeza fora bem cara, os detalhes mostravam a mão de uma mulher de bom gosto, se perguntava como alguém como o Zero conseguira uma esposa como _aquela_. Já Yuuki não conseguia pensar, o fato de o homem que ela amava estar casado não descia por sua garganta. Ela fora tão burra de deixa-lo e agora era tarde demais. Ela queria chorar, mas não podia, segurou tal ato com todas as suas forças. Logo Yuna serviu-lhes o chá, ela o tomava em silencio, Aidou conversava com Yuna, ao que ouvia ela também era uma caçadora. Claro, combinava mais com Zero do que uma sangue puro que ele agora devia odiar. Logo a maçaneta da porta virou, e alguém conhecido passou por ela. Zero ficou perplexo quando viu Aidou e Yuuki sentados em seu sofá.

– Zero.. - Yuuki murmurou. Aidou olhou para ele.

– Até que enfim chegou! - Yuna falou feliz andando até ele - Eles vieram te procurar... - ela falou ao seu lado pegando em seu braço com carinho, o que fez Yuuki ter que controlar mais ainda suas lá não sabia o que pensar, estava irritado. Por que ela tinha de aparecer agora? Ele estava feliz! Sentiu Yuna apertar-se mais contra seu braço, par acalma-lo. Ele sabia que ela havia notado seu nervosismo. Andaram até o sofá e se sentaram.

– Então, o que os trás aqui? - Zero simplesmente perguntou, o que fez o coração de Yuuki apertar. Ela emudeceu, não conseguia pensar o que falar para ele ali, vendo aquela mulher ao lado dele.

Vendo que _outra mulher_ era _esposa dele._


	2. Pensamentos e reflexões

_– Então, o que os trás aqui? - Zero simplesmente perguntou, o que fez o coração de Yuuki apertar. Ela emudeceu, não conseguia pensar o que falar para ele ali, vendo aquela mulher ao lado dele._

- Bem... - Yuuki começou, vasculhou a mente em busca de uma desculpa, Aidou a olhava de canto - Resolvi voltar para a cidade, parece que o pai não está em casa... Então vim ver como estava. - ela não mentiu, apenas omitiu a parte mais importante, que ela havia voltado por causa _dele_.

- Entendo... - Zero começou, ele estava como sempre, sem mostrar suas emoções, há tempos atrás ela até conseguia distinguir um pouco por suas expressões, seu tom de voz, mas agora, ele era um desconhecido.- O diretor viajou, deve voltar dentro de um ou dois dias presumo. - deu uma pausa - Eu estou bem... mas há algum motivo para a volta? - perguntou indiferente.

- Não, nada especial, apenas senti falta daqui. - mentiu, mas não poderia dizer a verdade.- deu uma pausa - É, parece que muitas coisas mudaram, vi que depois de um tempo mais vampiros apareceram no colégio, Yagari-san está morando aqui... você se casou... - ela falou simpatica, mas na ultima parte deu para notar algo diferente em sua voz, um tanto de descrença talvez.

- Realmente, muitas coisas mudaram por aqui. - Zero confirmou, tanto Aidou como Yuna ainda estavam quietos, talvez por não saberem o que falar. Mas logo isso acabou.

- Bem. - Aidou se levantou - Acho melhor irmos, já vai anoitecer e precisamos de um hotel. - falou a Yuuki, que despertou e se levantou também.

- Tem razão.. - falou, Yuna e Zero se levantaram - Foi um prazer conhece-la, Yuna-san. - Yuuki disse com um sorriso um tanto triste, já perto da porta, Yuna os acompanhara, Zero permaneceu de pé perto do sofá.

- Igualmente. - Yuna sorriu, era realmente uma moça muito simpática, "_e muito bonita..._" Yuuki não conseguiu deixar de pensar. Sairam andando e ela ouviu a porta se fechar. Zero sentou-se no sofá, calado porém inquieto.

- Você está bem? - perguntou cuidadosa se aproximando, Zero a olhou, ela estava preocupada, ele odiava ve-la preocupada com ele.

- Estou. - ele disse ainda sério, Yuna não deu-se por satisfeita e se jogou no colo dele, passando os braços por seus ombros, Zero não se surpreendeu com a ação da esposa, apenas se assustou com o impacto repentino, mas logo se acomodou com ela seu colo.

- Então eu posso saber o porque dessa cara tão séria? - falou se fingindo de brava, mas estava divertida, ela sabia de tudo. Aliás ela conheceu Zero em sua pior fase, enquanto ele ainda sofria por causa de Yuuki. Zero não conteve o sorriso de canto que surgira em seus lábios, Yuna sempre teve a capacidade de o fazer esquecer seus problemas, sempre tão brincalhona e doce, mas ao mesmo tempo centrada e orgulhosa.

- Não é nada. - ele respondeu simplesmente, ela sorriu.

Ao longe alguém assistia aquela cena através da janela da sala, Yuuki estava com os olhos marejados, não conseguia ouvi-los, mas sua boa visão permitia ve-los bem, mesmo que a noite estivesse caindo, sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto quando viu Zero a beijar. Zero. Aquele Zero estava ali, beijando outra mulher, beijando a esposa dele. Limpou as lágrimas e virou-se, não conseguiria mais assistir aquilo, e temia ver algo ainda pior que um simples beijo. Começou a andar rapidamente, deixando Aidou para trás.

- Yuuki-sama! - o mesmo exclamou olhando para trás, bufou. Ele estava com pena dela. Porém achou bem feito, afinal, se ela amava o tal cavaleiro vampiro por que não ficou com ele? Tinha que ir embora com Kaname e agora larga-lo, o fazendo sofrer muito mais? Não era justo. E o que ela esperava? Que o Kiryuu ainda estivesse aqui amargando, esperando por ela? Bufou novamente vendo o quanto ela era infantil. Eles foram para um hotel, Aidou estava na sacada de seu quarto, que era ao lado do quarto de Yuuki. Pode perceber que o chuveiro estava ligado, e ela soluçando.

- Criança tola... - murmurou suspirando.

Ela estava debaixo da água quente do chuveiro, chorando. Fora tudo em vão! Deixou Kaname e veio até aqui em vão. Zero estava casado, estava feliz, ele a havia esquecido, já amava outra pessoa.

- Como eu sou idiota! – murmurou agora com raiva de si mesma. Um frasco de vidro que estava sobre a pia estourou. Seu olhos estavam vermelhos. Mas ela nem havia notado, sua raiva era maior. Fora tão imbecil de não escolher quem verdadeiramente amava, foi tão cega, tão imatura! E agora que finalmente assumiu seus sentimentos e tomou coragem de voltar, era tarde demais, ele já estava casado! Ela não imaginava que ele se casaria! Mas... ela foi embora com Kaname, ela o abandonou. E foi aí que Yuna entrou. Sentia raiva de si, se estivesse ficado, seria ela a estar naquela casa, seria ela a usar aquela aliança, a ter aquele sobrenome, a beija-lo... – sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos novamente.

- Não! Eu **não** vim até aqui em vão! – Falou fechando as mãos em punho a ponto de se cortar. Fechou o chuveiro e saiu. Aidou escutava tudo o que ocorria da sacada de seu quarto. Suspirou e entrou.

- Kaname-sama, porque você pediu para logo _eu_ proteger essa menina _problemática_? – murmurou se jogando em sua cama.


	3. Reencontros e conversas

Zero acordou cedo, antes mesmo de o sol nascer, a associação havia lhe mandado uma carta requisitando que "limpasse" uma cidade um pouco distante dali. Tentou se levantar ser acordar a moça que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, mas como a mesma estava apoiada em seu braço, acabou a acordando.

- Já? – murmurou sonolenta, sentando-se na cama.

- Quero voltar cedo. – falou dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Zero descia as escadas, o sol começara a nascer, queria sair cedo, assim chegaria na cidade pela tarde, e os pegaria ao anoitecer. Virou-se na direção da porta.

- Você não vai sair sem tomar ao menos um café. – Yuna falou com duas canecas em mãos, lhe estendendo uma. Ele sorriu. – Aonde vai dessa vez? – ela perguntou bebericando seu café.

- A uma cidade um pouco distante, os detalhes estão na carta. – falou pegando a caneca e bebendo seu café. – Volto amanhã. – concluiu, devolvendo a caneca vazia para a moça.

- Tudo bem, cuidado. – avisou indo até a porta com ele – Estarei fora da cidade também, mas volto ainda hoje. – concluiu abrindo a porta.

- Não arrume problemas. – ele avisou passando pela porta.

- Você fala como se eu andasse por aí arrumando brigas. – falou emburrada.

- Não, mas eu conheço sua curiosidade Sra. Kiryuu. – falou com um meio sorriso, se despedindo da esposa com um beijo rápido e saindo.

- Bem, tenho que sair também – Yuna se espreguiçava após fechar a porta, indo se arrumar para sair em sua missão.

...~x~...

Yuuki olhava o sol nascer. As noites em claro eram comuns, já que já estava habituada a dormir durante o dia, mas não tinha sono algum. Se arrumou e saiu, deixou um aviso para Aidou sobre a cama. Sabia que ele deveria estar dormindo nesse momento.

- Aonde pretendia ir sozinha? – a Kuran sobressaltou-se com a voz do rapaz atrás de si no momento em que deixara o hotel.

- Aidou-kun, que susto! – exclamou olhando para trás.

- Sim, porque você estava desatenta, se fosse alguém no intuito de ataca-la, estaria com problemas. – falou em seu costumeiro tom de quem fala com uma criança. – Kaname-sama mandou em lhe proteger, não saia sozinha. – concluiu, Yuuki apenas assentiu.

- Vamos ao colégio. – a jovem falou.

Ambos chamavam muita atenção entre os estudantes, as meninas não paravam de falar do lindo loiro de olhos azuis, a moça de longos cabelos castanhos chamava a atenção dos rapazes por sua beleza, mas também das moças por suas roupas, um fino vestido rosa e delicadas sandálias nos pés. Ambos tão refinados.

- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer. – uma voz sarcástica soou atrás de ambos que se viraram, Aidou estava sério.

- Yagari Toga. – murmurou.

- Yagari-san... – Yuuki falou surpresa.

- O diretor já chegou, está na sala dele. – ele falou com um sorriso um tanto irônico – Você sabe onde fica. – finalizou dando as costas aos mesmos.

- Obrigada. – Yuuki falou e se pôs a andar rapidamente até a sala do diretor. Deu duas batidas na porta, escutando um "Entre!" animado do outro lado. Abriu a porta, vendo que nada ali havia mudado.

- Não pode ser! – Kaien se levantou de sua cadeira – YUUKI! – gritou pulando sobre a mesma – Achei que tinha se esquecido de seu pai Yuuki! – ela riu, realmente o diretor não havia mudado nada. – Ah você também Aidou-san! – falou animado.

- Quanto tempo diretor. – Foi apenas o que Aidou falou.

- Aidou-kun, eu gostaria de conversar com o diretor. – Yuuki falou, o mesmo saiu murmurando um "Sim", afinal se ela estava com Cross Kaien não havia perigo, apesar de sua aparência ainda era o caçador lendário.

- Diretor, podemos conversar? – Yuuki falou olhando seriamente para Kaien, que notou que algo nada bom viria dali.

Aidou andava pelo colégio, já fazia tempo que não era cercado por tantas estudantes, amava aquilo, continuava egocêntrico como sempre. Passava por um corredor vazio, até que cruzou com alguém inesperado.

- Você... – a garota murmurou – Hanabusa neh? – Yuna perguntou.

- Sim. – Aidou falou, Yuna estava diferente de quando foi a sua casa com Yuuki, tinha os cabelos presos e usava apenas uma blusa de mangas compridas branca, saia e meias pretas e sapatos da mesma cor. – Veio falar com o diretor? – chutou.

- Sim, ele está ocupado? – perguntou.

- Está conversando com Yuuki-sama. – respondeu indiferente.

- Entendo... – ela começou, mas logo lhe estendeu um envelope – Pode entregar isso a ele?

- Não custa ne. – falou com indiferença pegando o envelope.

- Confiando em vampiros Shirou? – Yagari apareceu, Aidou revirou os olhos. – Oh, agora é Kiryuu, né?

- Lá vem o velhote... – murmurou emburrado.

- Já é Kiryuu há 2 anos Toga-san. E é mais seguro que ele entregue – Yuna falou em um falso tom impaciente – Digam ao diretor que estarei fora da cidade hoje, e não se esqueça de entregar a ele. – ela apontou Aidou, que murmurou um "Está bem".

- Saindo em missão? – Toga perguntou, apesar de parecer uma afirmativa.

- Claro, afinal a associação me ama. – falou com sarcasmo. Aidou olhou para o lado.

- Level E? – perguntou o loiro.

- Quem dera fosse assim tão fácil. – murmurou irônica.

- Hei, ele é um vampiro, lembra? – Toga falou

- Eu sei disso. – ela falou e saiu andando.

- Essa juventude... – Toga murmurou, Aidou fez menção de sair – Espere.

- O que é? – perguntou com desdém.

- Qual é a intenção daquela criança? – Toga perguntou, mas Aidou sabia que se referia a Yuuki.

- Não sei, e mesmo se soubesse não te diria – falou simplesmente, tornando a andar.

- Oras, seu... – Toga começou, mas foi cortado.

- Mas na verdade eu tenho medo de saber, ela é muito problemática. – ele falou, olhando ligeiramente para trás para logo continuar andando. Toga se encostou a uma pilastra.

- Parece que teremos um grande show. – falou com sarcasmo, logo acendendo um cigarro.

...~x~...

- Entendo... – Kaien falava sério arrumando os óculos. – Então foi por isso que voltou.

- Sim. – Yuuki murmurou, havia contado tudo a Kaien.

- E então, o que pretende? – Kaien perguntou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Por enquanto nada. – falou desajeitada – Diretor, poderia me falar sobre Yuna-san?

- Oh, quer saber sobre Yuna-chan? – perguntou fingindo surpresa, Yuuki assentiu – Bem, ela tem 20 anos e é uma caçadora de nível altíssimo. Na verdade até eu me impressiono com suas habilidades. – falou, o que fez Yuuki distorcer o semblante, ela _era mesmo incrível_ – Como você já deve ter percebido, é muito bem humorada e bondosa. Mas também é incrivelmente orgulhosa, o que foi motivo de muitas brigas entre ela e o Zero-kun quando se conheceram. – O diretor notou o desconforto de Yuuki ao falar de Zero, mas fingiu não perceber.

- Como eles se conheceram? – ela fez a pergunta por impulso, mas não tentou concertar, queria mesmo saber.

- Bem, mais ou menos 1 ano depois dos Kuran saírem daqui, os vampiros voltaram a se matricular. Quando o numero se tornou bem grande, a associação mandou Shirou Yuna. – Kaien falava, ainda atento as reações de Yuuki.

- Entendo... – Yuuki falou – Bem, eu vou indo. – ela se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Sabe Yuuki... – Kaien falou – Você já machucou muitas pessoas por causa de sua indecisão. – ele falou, Yuuki sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. – Yuna-chan é uma excelente pessoa, se não fosse por ela, eu não sei o que teria acontecido a Zero. – concluiu. Yuuki suspirou, ele tinha razão. Machucou Zero quando foi embora, machucou Kaname ao voltar... Ela só machucava as pessoas que mais amava! Abriu a porta, dando de cara com Aidou.

- Aidou-kun? – Yuuki falou surpresa

- Vim entregar isso ao diretor. – ele amostrou a carta, Kaien se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Eh, da Yuna-chan – falou pegando o envelope das mãos de Aidou – Obrigado. – falou feliz, fechando a porta. Yuuki olhava confusa, mas logo riu, Kaien realmente não mudou nada!

- Vamos? – perguntou a Aidou, que apenas a seguiu – Hei, Aidou-kun, o que a carta dizia? – perguntou curiosa

- Como vou saber? – falou com desdém, um tanto irritado.

- Eu duvido que você não tentou olhar. – Yuuki falou, Aidou ficou quieto olhando pro lado. – Você olhou, não olhou? – perguntou com um sorriso vencedor.

- Tentei, mas havia algum tipo de magia de caçador – Aidou falou contrariado – Por isso ela disse que era mais seguro que eu entregasse. – ele falou, Yuuki riu, mas logo se pôs a pensar.

- Então ela não queria que ninguém soubesse... – murmurou para si.

- Que seja eu estou com fome. – Aidou resmungou.


	4. Ameaça

Zero abriu a porta adentrando em casa rapidamente, estava exausto, mas pelo menos conseguiu acabar com tudo mais cedo. Passou pela sala rapidamente, dando uma breve olhada no relógio, 4:47 AM. Subiu as escadas silenciosamente, abriu a porta de seu quarto com cuidado, mas ficou surpreso ao não ver ninguém na cama. Olhou o banheiro, quarto de hóspedes, andou por toda casa rapidamente. Não havia ninguém.

- Yuna? – chamou, nada. Agora que parara para analisar não sentia a presença da moça na casa. Provavelmente ocorreu um imprevisto, era o que pensava, mesmo sabendo das habilidades da moça ficou preocupado, deitou-se no sofá, esperando que ela entrasse a qualquer momento, afinal ela disse que voltaria a noite, não deveria demorar tanto.

Acordou com a luz incomoda do sol em seu rosto, havia dormido no sofá e nem sinal de Yuna, sempre que ela se atrasava assim era por que estava com problemas, e isso não era bom. Levantou-se no intuito de ir até a casa do diretor, talvez ela estivesse lá, apesar de raro resolveu conferir.

...~x~...

Yuuki acordou nostálgica, estava em seu antigo quarto, o diretor fizera questão de que ela e Aidou ficassem em sua casa. Saiu do quarto e foi tomar um banho, trancando a porta do banheiro sorriu, lembrando-se do tempo em que estava sempre quebrada, e que tinha de pendurar a toalha na maçaneta para usar. Aquela casa era tão cheia de lembranças. Tomou seu banho vagarosamente, colocou um de seus costumeiros vestidos e saiu penteando os cabelos, quando uma conversa no andar de baixo lhe chamou a atenção, escutou a voz de Zero.

- Entendo... – foi tudo que conseguiu ouvir de Zero ao descer as escadas.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou ao ver os semblantes preocupados de Zero e Kaien, que ainda estava de pijama.

- Nada a se preocupar – Kaien falou, porém olhando ligeiramente para Zero – Apenas Yuna-chan que demorou mais tempo em sua missão.

- Ah... – murmurou, logo Zero e Kaien se afastaram, conversando sobre algo que não prestou a atenção. Teria acontecido algo a Yuna? Zero estava bastante preocupado, era nítido, e isso a incomodava bastante... Talvez se realmente tivesse acontecido algo seja até... Melhor. Foi o que pensou, mas logo se repreendeu como podia desejar o mal de alguém? E de alguém que não merecia! Virou-se para subir as escadas, mas sobressaltou-se ao dar de cara com Aidou, que estava com cara de sono.

- Francamente, não se pode nem dormir em paz. – resmungou arrumando os cabelos.

- Bom dia Aidou-kun... – murmurou se recuperando do susto.

- Bom dia Yuuki-sama. – falou bocejando. – E então, parece que a Kiryuu sumiu? – perguntou com desdém.

- Não sumiu... – Yuuki corrigiu, olhando se alguém estava perto – Apenas não chegou ainda.

- Sei, sei... – falou indo em direção à cozinha, onde Zero e Kaien estavam.

- Bom dia Aidou-kun! – Kaien falou animado

- Bom dia diretor – Aidou respondeu ainda sonolento, deu uma pausa – Kiryuu. – completou. Zero apenas lhe acenou friamente com a cabeça.

Todos tomaram café em silencio, menos Zero, que não comeu. O diretor continuou com seus afazeres, porém já estava ficando preocupado, já era quase meio-dia e nada, Zero já havia voltado para casa para espera-la, queria estar lá quando ela chegasse.

Estava em seu quarto se preparando para ir atrás dela quando sentiu cheiro de sangue, cheiro do sangue de Yuna. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, chegando a sala no exato momento em que ela abrira a porta, havia um corte em seu braço esquedo.

- O que houve? – perguntou indo a ajudar a andar.

- Tive um pequeno problema na hora de vir embora, um desgraçado me cortou, e o cheiro atraiu mais... Muito mais. – falou, nesse momento Zero entendeu o porquê de ela estar andando com um pouco de dificuldade, pegou-a no colo quando chegou às escadas, a deixando sentada sobre a cama enquanto enchia a banheira.

- Primeiro um banho, depois eu cuido disso para você. – falou lhe dando um selinho, ele estava um pouco tenso, e ela sabia o porquê. Tomou um banho rápido, pois o corte ardia em contato com a água, logo já estava sentada na cama usando apenas uma camisola enquanto aguardava Zero pegar os materiais para o curativo.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – ele disse calmo.

- É claro que me preocu... ai! – resmungou quando ele começou a limpar o corte de repente.

- Desculpe. – ele falou ainda calmo, estava sendo o mais delicado possível.

- Estou bem. – falou travando a mandíbula, apesar de Zero falar com tanta calma ela sabia como ele estava, e ter de tratar de seu ferimento só estava piorando as coisas.

- Como foi sua missão? – perguntou tentando desviar o assunto.

- Correu tudo bem, não havia tantos vampiros na cidade. – ele concluiu já fazendo o curativo – Está pronto. – concluiu guardando as coisas na pequena maleta branca.

- Obrigada. – ela falou com um sorriso – Está bem mesmo? Você sabe que eu não me importo nunca me importei... – falou, ele suspirou.

- Você já perdeu sangue demais. – justificou, ele sabia que Yuna não se importava em lhe dar seu sangue, isso até o incomodava um pouco, mas era realmente de grande ajuda ao seu autocontrole, apesar de ele evitar isso ao máximo, em 4 anos bebeu o sangue dela apenas 3 vezes. Sabia que sempre que quisesse ela estaria ali, mas não queria abusar do amor que a moça sentia por si.

- Você que sabe. – ela falou um tanto contrariada, há tempos pensava até que seu sangue não atraia Zero, mas descobriu que não era isso, muito pelo contrário, o problema é que ele sentia que estava abusando dela quando fazia isso, o que ela julgava bobo, apesar de compreender.

- Vou fazer o almoço. – ele falou já saindo do quarto, ela se jogou na cama, fitando o teto, na verdade sua missão ainda não havia acabado, e a segunda parte, apesar de mais pacifica, seria mais problemática.

- Onde está a Kuran? – perguntou arrumando a mesa enquanto Zero terminava o almoço.

- Na casa do diretor, por quê? – Perguntou confuso servindo o almoço.

- Preciso que ela me contate com Kaname. – falou de uma vez, sabia que não adiantava fazer rodeios com Zero.

- O que você tem que falar com Kaname? – perguntou disfarçando a raiva, já se sentando a mesa, ela fez o mesmo.

- Ele tem a informação que eu preciso.

- Ele não vai te falar tão fácil.

- Vai sim, cuidei disso ontem, foi um dos motivos de minha demora também. – ela falou de uma vez, sabendo que agora tinha despertado a curiosidade do marido.

- Onde você esteve? – perguntou o que ela previa.

- Eu me infiltrei em uma reunião deles, lá eu pude ter certeza de que alguns estão planejando se voltar contra Kaname. Esse corte foi enquanto eu seguia o suposto mandante de tudo. Sem falar que com certeza há membros da associação envolvidos. – ela falou Zero apenas ficou calado.

- E mais o que? – perguntou por fim, sabia que ela ainda tinha algo a falar.

- Eu consegui provas de que Kaname matou Hiou Shizuka, como você havia me dito, se eu expuser isso agora irá dividir os vampiros, o deixando mais vulnerável ao ataque que está por vir. – ela falou, Zero estava um pouco surpreso, apesar de saber que não deveria afinal Yuna era conhecida por suas habilidades de persuasão, e a facilidade de se infiltrar em locais e conseguir informações, de todos, ela era a melhor.

- Pretende chantagea-lo? – perguntou, porém em tom afirmativo.

- Não é chantagem, apenas uma troca de favores. – ela começou em tom inocente – Ele me da à informação que eu preciso e eu lhe dou detalhes da revolta que está por acontecer, se ele não aceitar... Aí eu sim irei apelar para chantagem. – concluiu com um sorriso divertido.

- Você é inacreditável. – Zero falou balançando a cabeça levemente, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

...~x~...

Yuuki ainda se perguntava o que fazer, estava ali por Zero, mas ele já tinha Yuna. Ela o queria de volta, ela o amava... Mas Yuna também o amava, não seria certo destruir o casamento deles. Mas se ela não ficasse com Zero, como ficaria? Que sentido sua vida teria? O que ela poderia fazer? Tantas perguntas flutuavam em sua mente que a deixavam tonta.

- Achei. – ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si, quando de repente se viu sendo levantada por um vampiro, conseguiu se soltar, mas ele a golpeou, as chamas já se formavam ao seu redor quando viu todas se apagarem de repente e Aidou entrar na sua frente.

- Quem é você? – perguntou com voz séria, Yuuki se levantava ficando de pé atrás de Aidou.

- Ninguém importante. – falou com um sorriso nos lábios, se preparando para sair pela janela.

- Espere! – Aidou gritou congelando o pé dele preto a janela, com um pouco de esforço ele quebrou o gelo e pulou, Aidou foi atrás e Yuuki correu até a janela, se surpreendendo com o fato de Zero e Yuna estarem diante da casa, enquanto o vampiro lutava com Aidou. Porém o vampiro parou subitamente ao olhar para o casal, logo seu olhar cruzou o de Yuna, que estava surpresa.

- Nos encontramos novamente caçadora. – o vampiro falou com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios, para logo sair correndo, Yuna rapidamente puxou um dos punhais no suporte que ficava em sua perna direita, por baixo da saia e lhe atirou, o fazendo cair. Logo Aidou fez com que uma camada de gelo o segurasse no chão. – Malditos... – balbuciou, Yuna se aproximou rapidamente retirando seu punhal sem o mínimo de cuidado, o fazendo gemer de dor, a essa hora Zero e Yuuki já estavam próximos a eles.

- Por que você atacou Yuuki-sama? – Aidou perguntou em tom frio.

- Não vou responder nada a você. – falou em tom debochado, apesar de estar preso pelo gelo de Aidou.

- Então vamos conversar. – Yuna falou em tom manso, porém ameaçador. – Eu já sei pra quem você trabalha e o que ele planeja, só me resta saber o por quê de sequestrar a Kuran. – falou com calma.

- Não direi nada a você também. – ele disse ainda com um sorriso, que foi tirado de seus lábios quando Yuna fechou o semblante e lançou o mesmo punhal que havia cortado sua perna contra ele, o punhal ficou cravado no gelo que o mantinha preso ao chão.

- Vamos fazer um jogo, eu pergunto você responde. Se a resposta me for útil ok, se não... – ela pôs o pé sobre o punhal – Vamos ver o quanto esse gelo aguenta. – falou sorrindo, nesse momento Yuuki ficou assustada, Yuna definitivamente não aparentava ser assim, tão... fria. Olhou para Zero, porém ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso. Bem, eles eram casados afinal, por certo ele a conhece bem e sabe como ela trabalha... Era o que ela pensava, até seus pensamentos serem cortados pela voz de Yuna.

- Por que você veio atrás de Kuran Yuuki? – ela iniciou o tal jogo, ele pareceu não querer responder, ela fez um pouco de pressão no punhal, fazendo o gelo estalar enquanto o mesmo descia.

- Espere! – ele falou, ela parou e olhou para ele – Se a princesa Kuran estivesse conosco, Kaname não poderia agir tão rapidamente. – ele falou.

- Então quer dizer que vocês só precisam de um pouco de tempo, isso significa que vocês já tem um trunfo e tanto para ir contra o império Kuran – ela falou, os olhos dele se arregalaram levemente, se surpreendendo com o raciocínio extremamente rápido da garota.

- Que trunfo é esse? – Yuuki perguntou por impulso, voltando todas as atenções para ela, se sentiu um tanto insegura, mas se manteve firme, Yuna sorriu.

- Responda. – Yuna falou começando a pressionar o punhal.

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei! – ele exclamou, Yuna parou, aguardando que ele falasse mais – Ele não fala isso a nós, apenas aos outros dois que andam com ele. Mas garante que é algo que pode destruir tanto a associação quanto a influencia dos Kuran. – falou

- Qual é o seu nome? – Yuna perguntou, fazendo Yuuki franzir o senho, onde ela queria chegar? Aidou pareceu se perguntar a mesma coisa.

- Hotori Koga. – falou, Aidou sobressaltou-se.

- Impossivel, a família Hotori foi morta anos atrás. – falou o loiro, olhando para o cara, que o olhou feio.

- Ok, ultima pergunta – Yuna falou, deixando todos confusos – Quem matou Kuromuna Sumire? – perguntou séria, o vampiro sorriu.

- Eu. – ele falou com um sorriso nos lábios, nesse momento Yuna forçou o punhal quebrando o gelo e cravando no peito do vampiro, mas parou antes que atingisse o coração.

- Obrigada pelas informações, apesar de manipuladas foram uteis. – falou em tom sério – Devo lhe avisar que o motivo de sua morte é a sua ultima resposta. – falou pisando com tudo, reduzindo o vampiro a pó.

- O que foi isso? – Yuuki perguntou aturdida.

- Um interrogatório. – Yuna respondeu descontraída, parece que tinha voltado a ser a Yuna de sempre. – Apesar de ele ter sido mandado para me dizer essas coisas e morrer. – terminou com desdém.

- Como sabe? – perguntou.

- Ele disse tudo muito fácil – dessa vez fora Aidou que falou – E dizia coisas que insinuavam outras, para que ela fizesse mais perguntas.

- O negócio é por quê? – Yuna pensou em voz alta.

- Para nos ameaçar. – Zero falou pela primeira vez.


End file.
